It is proposed to encourage and participate in the diffuse development of biomedical computing by the following activities: a) Provision of sophisticated and versatile digital computation facilities with a wide variety of input-output options for local biomedical users. b) Provision of a standard of technical advice and assistance sufficient to enable the average biomedical research worker to take full advantage of these facilities. c) Collaboration in research projects in biomedical computing by the provision of systems programs and subroutines which enhance the power and versatility of the system. d) In the case of projects which are opening up new fields of biomedical computation, provision of computer time as well as systems programming assistance. e) Encouragement of the sharing of programs of proven worth by assistance in programming for general usage, program conversion both from and to our system, publicity and demonstration of capabilities.